Sing 2/Transcript
(Universal Pictures logo) (Illumination Entertainment logo) (Screen pans to the new-modeled Moon Theater as a flashback from Sing.) Buster (flashback): Welcome to the new Moon Theater. (He then cuts the red line tape, and everybody cheered.) Buster (VO): Ever since the singing talent, after the destruction of my old Moon Theater, was so successful that was rebuilt, I became the most happiest koala person ever. Not only that, but (screen cuts to many Buster's now-successful shows) my shows are becoming a success since the reopening, not like the ones before the old theater collasped. (Screen fades to a year later, where Buster is thinking on a new show.) Buster (VO): Now, it's been a whole year since my theater is restored, and the singing talent show. That's right, today's my first anniversary of my new Moon Theater. Something's good is gonna happen, right? (In progress...) Buster: Hi Everyone Im Back Eddie: My Old Friend koala manager has Returned Buster: Thank you (Rosita Gunter Meena Johnny Mike & Ash Arrival) Buster: oh hello everyone welcome back :Rosita: thank you (Universal pictures Presents) (Illumination Entertainment presents) (Sing 2 Logo) Scene 1 The Day Lence Sings To Ash (Lence Singing oh Ashley From The Scene From John Travolta From The Movie Grease) �� Love Is Strong all Alone I Said And i Wonder Whhyyy Why You Left Me Oh Ashley �� Becky: Lance! Quit singing about Ash! You broke up with her! Remember?! Lence: why No Becky Ash is My Girlfriend so Just Leave Me Alone Becky: (Disgusted) oh You think You're gonna dump me, aren't you?! Lence: Yes I Will Pessed Up With You Becky: Well Fine Is That What You Want It? Goodbye!! (She Walks To Her Room And Slap The Door) Scene 2 Gunter Meets Betty Gunter : Oh Piggy Power! Gunter : Hey Rosita There's a New Female Pig Named Betty Gunter: Oh Hello Im Gunter Betty: Hi My Name is Betty Gunter : Hey Mr Moon This Is Betty. A female Pig (All Claping) Gunter : Hey Betty This Is Buster, Rosita, Ash, Meena , Johnny, and Mike. Buster: Hi Rosita: Hello Ash: Hi There Mike: Hello Johnny: Hello Meena: Hi Betty Im Meena It Your Services Buster: Well That's Pressure It Meet You (Betty Screams) Betty: Who's This Buster: Why This Is My Assistant Ms Crawly Ms Crawly: Hello Im Ms Crawly i am Buster Moon's Assistant Gunter: Well Im Going to Date With Betty Goodbye Scene 3 Lence Wrires a Letter - Becky's Broke Up (Lence Writes a Letter For Ash and He Left) Becky : Hey Lence Im Back Guess I Got Songs For You? Becky: ah Lence? Oh Lence? Lence? Baby? Where Are You? (Becky Saw The Note Letter) Lence Vo: Dear Becky Im Sorry but I better off without you and I really love with Ash Love Lence Becky: (Gasped) (Thunderchap sounds) (Becky Walks away Outside The Rain And Starts Crying) (Becky Sobbing) (Meena Heard Becky Crying In The Rain And She Comforts at her) Meena: Becky What a Matter? Becky: My Boyfriend Left me With her! Meena: What? With Who? Becky: Ash! Meena: Oh That's Ash She Is Becomes Lence's Girlfriend. (Becky Continues Sobbing) Meena: Oh Dont Cry Becky Ash is now Lence's Girlfriend You Dont Need Him anymore and i am taking home to your Parents Becky: ok Mike: Oh That's right gal You can say goodbye to your moody teenage lover boy. Jerry: Becky! Becky: Oh No Is My Dad! Jerry: Where Have You Been Young Lady? Becky: (Voice Breaking) Oh I Was miss lence Jerry: Oh Stop Crying Young Lady And Listen The boy is love with another girl her named is Ash do you understand? Becky: (She Stops Crying) Yes. Jerry: Now Grow Up Girl Grow Up! Category:Transcripts Category:Movies